


We Could Be

by thatfire



Series: standing in light exhumed [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, not-fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfire/pseuds/thatfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stiles/boyd drabbles and not-fics from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Headcanons #1

**Author's Note:**

> the-calvaree said: OMG TELL ME MORE ABOUT STOYD PLEASE. ANY HEADCANONS

they start off as friends? boyd fuels stiles’ star wars obsession and quotes it with him. they can spend hours just watching trash tv and films and laughing quietly, or study together with shit films in the background.

when they start dating, nothing much changes? apart from noW THERE’S KISSING!!! and sometimes hand holding and cuddles when they’re at one of their houses.

mama boyd falls in love with stiles the first time they’re introduced! boyd is very sweet and gentle at home? talks quietly with his mum and kisses her cheek and stiles falls more in love with him. when stiles goes to leave, mama boyd pinches stiles’ cheeks and tells him to look after her boy and that he’s always welcome round for tea.

papa stilinski is slightly weary because yo werewolves, but he warms up to boyd within in like 10 minutes, especially when he sees how happy and relaxed stiles is around him.

bOYD IS A CHEAT AT VIDEO GAMES! it takes stiles weeks to realise how boyd is winning all the time and when he does he sulks and shoves boyd off the couch while boyd laughs at him.

stiles has the coldest feet and loves putting them on boyds shins in his sleep to warm them up, boyd just grunts and squishes his feet between his legs until he settles again.

when they move into their own apartment, it’s not much more than a bed, kitchen and bathroom, but they’re happy and have pancakes for dinner and marathon films when they’re not studying.

they’re so comfortable around each other and juST GOSH. so protective and comfortable and happy, and sarcastic. so. much. sarcasm. boyd is all dry wit and raised eyebrows while stiles squints at him and snarks back. which always leads to smiling during kisses


	2. Married Couple #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bxdcubes replied to your post: the-calvaree asked:OMG TELL ME MO…
> 
> do you ever think of stoyd as a married couple?~

i think if they ever did, the wedding would be a quiet small thing, with friends, family, and a big dinner after?

stiles likes to call boyd husband for the first few weeks, until boyd tugs him close and nips at his neck and tells him to ‘stop. i love you but please stop. the 2am clerk does not need to be told explicitly that im your husband’ and stiles just sticks his tongue out and grins a little.

again, nothing really changes. they were pretty damn domestic anyway, and the only thing that really changes is that both their names are on the mail, and they have a joint savings account.

stiles absently twirls his ring when he’s working or stressed because it helps to calm him down, and boyd kisses the top of his head whenever he sees.

boyd wears the ring on a chain around his neck most of the time, to keep it safe when he’s working and so he can feel it on his chest. stiles tugs on it lightly when he wants kisses. and the chain/ring is always on show when he’s not working.


	3. Married Couple #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Can you provide some cute married stoyd? Pretty please with a cherry on top???

both the wedding and proposal are small/private, with only their close friends and family. the wedding is an outside one in the preserve, with soft lights and plenty of food and it’s so relaxed, papa stilinski walks stiles down the aisle and very much cries because his boys growing up!! boyd and stiles spend most of the day stuck to each others hips, either dancing or walking around and as the night goes on stiles ends up giggling half asleep in boyds lap while boyd smiles fondly and talks to derek and erica.

they go on a ‘road trip’ for their honeymoon. which basically means seeing how much new food they can eat and how much bad hotel tv they can watch. they end up in las vegas and spend too much money and almost get drunk married (thanks special werewolf alcohol), despite the fact that they are literally on their honeymoon. (“there’s elvis boyd. elvis.” “we could- we could get married. again.” “TWO HONEYMOONS!!!!”) (they end up sending a picture of them with ‘elvis’ to scott with the wedding sign clearly in the background. his response is just “???? u are already married. did u 4get? how drunk are u? pls do not get arrested in las vegas”)

they both wear their rings on chains around their necks. there’s too much risk of losing them if anything happens or if boyd transforms. stiles plays with his ring when he’s studying or reading and likes to use boyds to pull him in for kisses, while boyd likes to look and lightly touch stiles’ every morning, like he can’t believe it’s real. (the rings are simple black bands with engravings. ‘we could be’ ‘we are’ (when they were first getting together “we could be together we could work, please-” “we are. we will.”))

they were already grossly domestic before they got married and it only gets worse now that they’re married but not a lot actually changes.

they get some goldfish which boyd refuses to let stiles name (“this ones an asshole lets name him isaac” “STILES NO”)

boyd really likes plants??? he has his own small herb garden and the roof garden of their apartment has a sweet little garden, and stiles gets him more plants and herbs whenever he seems something he thinks boyd would like, or if things have been bad because it makes boyd smile and stiles lives for boyds smile.

they both have bad days, bad weeks, and different ways to handling it. stiles tries to ignore it until it gets so bad he crashes or cries and boyd isolates himself, tries to deal with it alone. but over the years they’ve learnt of small ways they can help each other. boyd helps stiles by making sure he knows it’s okay, it’s okay to fall apart, is more tactile and holds him a little tighter. stiles helps boyd by giving him space but makes sure he knows he’s loved. leaves him little notes around the apartment.

they always make 2 days a month family time. often it’s just lunch or dinner with stiles’ dad or boyd’s mum, but sometimes they all get together with the pack as well and make a day of it.

allison teaches stiles to fight and use throwing knives and stiles is pretty damn good at it. boyd is secretly all ‘that’s my husband, look at my husband go” and allison just gives him knowing smiles and joins him while they watch stiles train.

boyd is studying to become a nurse and spends a lot of time talking to melissa about it while she offers tips and tricks and any experience she’s picked up from work which she thinks might help. stiles often comes home from college to find them sitting around the kitchen table with books spread everywhere. (he always drops a kiss to the top of boyds head, kisses melissa’s cheek and never fails to ask “how are two of my favourite people doing?”)

stiles is probably studying folklore/mythology or something? maybe something to do with literature and a film/media class? he often ends up staying at the library way too late and boyd ends up going to pick him up and dragging him home (”come onnn just a little longer” “you are literally going to fuse to that seat if you don’t move. lets go home. i’ll make your favourite pasta” “i love you so much” “yeah yeah. love you too, now move it stilinski”)

oh! they keep their last names. there’s a very lengthy discussion and almost arguments. “vernon stilinski? stiles, everyone calls me boyd, i can’t lose the ‘boyd’” “wELL I CAN’T BE CALLED STILES BOYD THEN CAN I?” “technically you’d be-” “don’t you even think about saying my birth name”

they don’t argue often but when they do it’s horrible. they bicker and snark and are both incredibly sarcastic but it’s always fond, but when they argue it can get mean. they’re both incredibly stubborn, and know how to hurt each other, leaving things tense and horrible for days, weeks until one of them caves. it’s usually boyd who caves first, brings stiles a plate of leftovers if he’s been studying late before leaving the room again, and later stiles goes up to boyd and wraps around his back, asks to quietly “are we going to be okay?” and boyd kind of collapses into him self, squeezes stiles’ hand “we will be.”

stiles likes to steal boyds clothes. especially when he’s upset, or tired (or during an argument), it makes him feel safe and comfortable, while boyd steals one of the rope bracelets stiles wears (and never gives it back) because it’s physical, and he can run his fingers along it.

they’re surprisingly touchy? more-so after they get married. around family/pack boyd quite often has his arm around stiles, which surprised almost everyone, while stiles kisses boyd’s cheek or corner of his mouth. sometimes it’s just touching knees or quick squeezes of a hip, while other times they absently hold hands, and stiles plops himself down in boyds lap if there’s not enough space (sometimes when there is) and at home they often curl up together on the sofa.

THEY ARE VERY IN SYNC. cooking, cleaning, shopping, fighting with the pack. anything. but they work around each other and know what they other needs before they even have the chance to open their mouth.

THEY’RE JUST REALLY GROSS AND CUTE AND DOMESTIC AND CALL EACH OTHER HUSBAND IN FRONT OF PEOPLE WITH SILLY SMILES ON THEIR FACES.


	4. Ace!Stiles Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: What's your ace!Stiles/Boyd headcannon??

stiles is (mostly) grey-ace, sex doesn’t disgust him, he can talk or joke about it but he doesn’t want to actually have sex, not for sexual pleasure anyway. 

he and boyd have had sex maybe 4/5 times in the years they’ve been together (lets say they’ve been together for like 4ish years) and it’s always been about being close together, lots of kisses and holding hands and taking it slow, and maybe yes stiles did get very emotional one time and maybe he cried a little bit, and boyd panicked before stiles assured him they were happy tears.

boyds sex drive is pretty low? he just- whatever, he’s perfectly fine with just curling up and watching a film or spending an evening trading lazy kisses before bed. if he ever does get the urge he’s fine with dealing with it in the shower, or sometimes stiles coaxes him into staying in bed and kisses him while boyd gets himself off.

sometimes stiles doesn’t want anything to do with sex though, doesn’t want to talk/see/hear, doesn’t care much for kisses in those times either, and it used to upset/worry him a lot, because “i was fine last week. what’s wrong with me? am i really broken?” and it led to a lot of horrible feelings and stiles trying to push himself to be ‘fixed’ until boyd sat him down and showed him a few things about asexual fluidity he’d found and “whatever you’re feeling is okay. you don’t need to be fixed. there’s nothing broken.” it took a while for stiles to actually believe it, but it gets better.

on other times, STILES LOVES KISSES SO MUCH. teasing kisses and slow kisses, sweet kisses, biting kisses, nose kisses, cheek kisses, forehead kisses. (one time he wakes boyd up by kissing his tummy and then blowing a raspberry on it and boyd shoves him off of the bed and steals all the pillows)

idk they just have a really great understanding relationship?? (it takes a while for the pack to understand it in the beginning ”seriously. you stiles? you don’t want to have sex?” which leads to lots of hurt feelings and boyd telling them to quietly mind their own business and not be so judging and almost breaks them up but they work around it and acTUALLY TALK ABOUT THINGS and become so strong ugfdhc)


	5. Headcanons #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: I'm starting to really love boyd/stiles so so so so much, your headcanons are flipping cute <3

bad puns. so. many. bad. puns. stiles makes them all the time. and god. if boyd wasn’t so in love with him.

one time they’re talking a bath together and stiles turns to boyd, mouth thin and eyes serious and boyd is 3 seconds from panicking before stiles lifts up the soap and says “i used to be addicted to soap. but i’m clean now” he’s giggling before he even finishes the sentence, until boyd shoves a handful of bubbles into his face.

they go out for tacos with allison and erica and boyd asks stiles to pass the cheese. he knows as soon as he’s said it that it’s a mistake from the look on stiles’ face. “what’s a cheese that isn’t yours? NACHO CHEESE” allison, erica and stiles all high-five. boyd puts chilli in stiles’ taco. 

cold feet and hands. boyd has the coldest feet. it makes no sense. the rest of him is warm, sometimes even hot. he. is. a. werewolf. BUT NO. his feet are freezing and he insists on shoving them between stiles’ knees or stealing all the covers and stiles would be yelling and shoving him out of bed if he didn’t look so damn cute.

on the other hand. stiles’ hands are almost always cold and he somehow always ‘forgets’ to bring gloves, ends up whining until boyd folds his hands between his own or takes his hands and tucks them into his jacket pockets “lookit you. my hero” “if you had your gloves you wouldn’t need 'saving’” “my. hero.” “whatever dork” but it’s fond and he kisses the top of stiles’ head.

they have movie date nights where they watch terrible terrible horror films. boyd asks himself every time why he thought having netflix would be a good idea. (okay he knows why. it makes stiles do that happy smile and wiggle and stiles kisses him when he grumbles. he’s weak alright) “okay, we’ve got 51, storage 24 and alien abduction tonight!!!” “someone please save me.” “shh. here’s your favourite popcorn now hold me” “bossy bossy bossy. the things i do for you" 

("let’s watch zombeavers” *85 painful minutes later* “i dislike you stiles. so much. you are never picking a movie again. EVER” “you just wanted to watch winter solider again” “SAM WILSON IS IMPORTANT”) 

stiles stands on his tiptoes and puts his hands over boyds face and does the “guess who” thing and each time boyds guesses are more ridiculous. "beyonce?“ "harry styles” “vin diesel” “the prime minister of england” “what the actual fuck boyd" 

bascially they are massive cute domestic doRKS.


	6. Ace!Stiles Headcanons#2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: omg I love your ace!stiles/boyd, more, more, more MOOOOREEE

the first year is rocky. neither of them have had any strong relationships- boyd used to being alone and stiles only having a few iffy not!relationships with people who didn’t understand what asexuality was and no it wasn’t a phase, he wasn’t going to suddenly want it. 

at the beginning stiles is afraid boyd will be the same, and he knows it’s not fair, and deep down he knows boyd wouldn’t, but he can’t help it. there was a lot of miscommunication and sadness and not knowing what was okay and what wasn’t, but they make it in the end.

they have a little signal for times when stiles doesn’t want kisses, he taps his first two fingers against boyds pulse on his wrist, and it takes a while for him to fully get that It’s Okay, that boyds more than okay with it, that he’s not going to push him, and it breaks boyds heart that this hasn’t always been the norm for him, but as time goes on it gets so easy, stiles can do it with a smile. 

(in a universe where the nogitsune did happen - sometimes stiles’ skin burns, feels too tight for his body. his lips chapped and hands shaking and everything is too loud and too rough. he doesn’t want to be touched, can’t be touched, even the soft bed sheets feel like rough sand, and boyd’s voice like a chainsaw. 

when they first got together, stiles would lock his bedroom windows and doors, turn off everything he could, and hide until he could breathe, until his chest stopped hurting and it scared boyd so much, couldn’t understand how there was nothing he could do but wait and be there when stiles was ready.

as the years together go on, boyd manages to get his full wolf transformation down, and when he’s careful, paws quiet and breathing soft, he can curl up lightly against stiles’ leg and lick at his hand, and stiles will manage a smile, curl into him if he can handle it.

boyd’s wolf form is a comfort to both of them, when stiles is touch averse or when everything hurts, when boyd needs things to stop, and the world is too loud.

boyd almost always wants, needs, some kind of connection, something physical, especially when he’s feeling down, and he’s never going to push stiles, or make him feel uncomfortable on purpose, but in his wolf form he can have this, can curl up next to stiles and lick his cheek and stiles is more than happy with it.


	7. It's raining, it's pouring, it's terrible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: You are killing me with all these Stoyd feels. THEY ARE SO CUTE

It's raining. It's raining and cloudy and dark and Stiles wants nothing more than to be curled up in bed with Boyd, eating too much junk food and watching films until they fall asleep.

But no.

Instead, he's stuck in the middle of the preserve on lookout, shivering, wet and cold, waiting for _something_.

He's not even entirely sure what they're waiting for. Something about a possible feral omega or maybe it was a feral _were-squirrel_ , he doesn't _know_ and he doesn't _care_ , he just wants to go home.

Okay, maybe he's whining a little bit, but Allison seems to agree with him if the way she sighs and shakes her head is anything to go by (he's aware she may have just had rain in her eye or something but he's going to ignore that.)

He whines again and shifts against the tree he's leaning against, shoulder nudging against Boyd's, wiggling a little until Boyd huffs and wraps an arm around him.

"This is terrible. Why are we here? It's cold and wet and _terrible._ "

He can _feel_ Boyd rolling his eyes, "Well, maybe if you wore a proper jacket then you wouldn't be cold _or_ wet."

He's got a point. Stiles' jacket is made of light, thin fabric and his beanie hat isn't doing much more than keeping the top of his ears warm. He forgot his gloves, and his socks are a little bit wet because he pulled on his old trainers by accident and there's a hole in the toe.

But still.

"Fight me." He sniffs, waits a beat, "Warm me up. Please?"

Boyd snorts quietly, "Why are you so bossy?" but he does anyway, pulls Stiles against his chest until he can wrap his jacket around Stiles as well, breath warm against the back of Stiles' neck. "Happy now?"

Stiles hums happily and twists his head up to kiss Boyd's jaw, noses nudging against his cheek-

"When you two are done with the PDA can you come over here? Isaac thinks he's found something."

Stiles flushes a bit, but he turns to face Jackson with a grin, "You're just jealous because you don't have someone who’s willing to share their jacket with you.”

Jackson’s face pinches up like he’s biting back several, probably unflattering retorts before he settles for rolling his eyes and- “Whatever Stilinski. Move your ass.”

Boyd sighs and shifts Stiles out of his jacket, “Come on, the sooner we meet up with the others, the sooner we can go home.” 

"Isaac better have found something good.” Stiles mumbles as they follow, kicking his feet to try and warm them up a little, reaching for Boyd’s hand as they trudge along.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Turns out Isaac _did_ find something ‘good’.

Something, that meant they had to stay in the preserve for another 2 hours. Something, that while running from said thing, tripped Stiles and made him fall into a wet gross muddy ditch.

_Just before they caught it._

('It' being a young feral omega.)

There is mud in places where there should never, ever, be mud.

“At least we caught him! Chris and Derek are going to help find him a safe pack and-”

“Scott. Please. Stop talking. I am very happy we caught him all safe and sound but right now, all I want to do is go home with my boyfriend and have several showers and maybe a bath until I feel clean again.”

 

* * *

 

 

 “How is there mud on your nipple?”

Stiles takes back anything good he has ever said about Boyd, he’s enjoying this way too much, he’s meant to be _supportive_ , not playing connect the mud dots across Stiles’ chest.

“There’s mud in your belly button.”

“ _Ohmygod_.” He maybe accidentally-on-purpose slips a bit, mud covered hand slapping down onto Boyd’s nice clean white shirt, rubbing a little onto his cheek as well, lips quirking up into a grin at the surprised look on Boyd’s face.

“Oops?”

Boyd narrows his eyes, “Oh it is so on.” His hands reach out and grab Stiles by the hips, tugging him close to his chest with one arm while the other reaches for balance, rubbing his mud covered cheek against Stiles’ and blowing a raspberry against his nose.

Stiles shrieks and wiggles, face scrunched up, he always knew Boyd played dirty but _really_ , this is just evil, kicks out with his legs as mud gets into his eye.

They stumble a little when Stiles manages to catch Boyd’s knee with his shin, and before either of them can blink they’re falling, tumbling into the bath with Boyd on his back and Stiles spread half a cross his lap.

There’s silence for a moment, before Stiles’ shoulders start to shake because honestly, how is this his life? and then he’s giggling, nose squishing up and cheeks flushed and Boyd shakes his head in disbelief but he’s laughing quietly too.

It takes a while but they finally calm down and Stiles has to take a moment to just look at Boyd, because god, Boyd is beautiful and wonderful and all his, and he loves him so much-

He’s also trying to turn the shower head on with his foot.

 

* * *

 

 

 It takes almost an hour to get rid of the mud covering them, from the bathroom and the hallway and the kitchen and there’s still probably hidden spots that they’ll step in in the middle of the night but Stiles is _done_ , and Boyd’s half asleep while looking at the take-out menu. It can wait.

“Do you want half and half or two mediums?”

“Two mediums. I don’t want your gross ham and pineapple touching my wonderful meat feast.”

“Ham and pineapple is amazing. I’m ordering nachos too. Do you want garlic bread or onion rings?”

Stiles tilts his head to the side, eyelashes fluttering, lips pouting slightly, if he just waits a little longer-

Boyd huffs, “Fine. Both it is.” Ignoring Stiles’ exaggerated cheering, “You can answer the door when it arrives.”

“So mean. Who’s the one who fell into a ditch?”

“Who’s the one who fell into the bath?”

Stiles feels his smile softening, pads over to where Boyd’s half tucked into their bed and kisses the corner of his mouth. “Are you okay? Didn’t bump your head or anything?”

Boyd reaches out his hand, rubbing the soft worn fabric of the hoodie Stiles stole from him, “I’m fine babe. Are you? Your ankle doesn’t hurt again does it?”

Stiles flops down against Boyd’s chest, they’ve got time until the pizza arrives, and lifts his head until Boyd kisses him, “It’s okay, aches a little bit but nothing too bad.” kisses Boyd again when he still looks worried, until his frown softens out.

They stay like that until the doorbell rings, and Stiles whines sleepily but starts to get up, but Boyd stops him, shifting Stiles onto the bed.

“But I-”

“I’ve got it, rest your ankle. Why don’t you pick a film while I get it.”

He’s out the room before Stiles can protest, warmth filling his chest, because his ankle is _fine_ , sure, it aches a little but he can deal with it and Boyd has got to be aching, especially after helping subdue the feral omega, but he always looks out for Stiles before himself. (Stiles has got stealth looking out for Boyd down to a _point_. He deserves a badge, maybe a trophy. Definitely a trophy.)

Boyd comes back carrying the boxes, extra napkins and somehow balancing a large bottle of diet coke on top of it all.

Stiles sits up and reaches for the bottle, takes a couple of the boxes too, and places them onto the middle of the bed.

“I thought we could have a Marvel marathon. I know you want to see Black Panther next week so we can start with Phase 3?”

“Can we skip Doctor Strange and Spider-man?” Boyd climbs back onto the bed, lifting his arm up so Stiles can lean against his side.

“Duh, of course. We can watch the others tomorrow if we fall asleep.”

“You mean _when_ we fall asleep.”

Stiles hums absently, feeling warm and safe and happy, greasy pizza in his hands and Boyd firm against his side. “Love you.”

He feels a kiss pressed to the top of his head, “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to upload my stiles/boyd tumblr drabbles/not-fics to here for archive purposes :)


End file.
